


Sea-flight

by Ailavyn_Siniyash



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailavyn_Siniyash/pseuds/Ailavyn_Siniyash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the likeness of a great white bird, Elwing flies over the waves towards the one who will become Gil-Estel, the Star of High Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea-flight

Blue-dappled light from the ocean, calling me away. It falls that I am gone, gone now. Gone in heart, gone in spirit, gone, left behind, soaring ahead. Blue-lighted wind, whispers, cold caresses, I am lost to the touch of the sea, to the sound of the waves' breath. The spray -ah, the spray!- of white-bright foam flecks, pure crystal, sapphire, droplets of icy-warm waterfall around me, and I am gone, left, departed, chasing the dream of depth and deep blue-gray-green waves. I am alone together with the ocean, swifter than thought, faster than flight, night and day zigzagging into one pure time of hallowed elation.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first thing I post on here is a tiny drabble that wasn't even originally fanfic. Oh, well. And no, I don't own anything, for those of you who want a disclaimer.


End file.
